International Three-Right Organisation
The International Three-Right Organization is an Association officialy in the early 3980's, but having some organization since 3916. There have been tfour different parties as members: Factio Tri-Dextrum in Selucia; Gime-Ṡiddiq Ṡurby in Cildania (Qildaria), Parti Trois à Droite in Alduria and 3Right in United Commonwealth of Luthori Parties The Factio Tri-Dextrum is perhaps the most well known branch of the ITRO. It was born in 3916, and died in 3974. In the 58 years it was active, it oversaw the most major change in Selucian History. It installed the first uncontested monarchy into Selucia - The House of Calatia - it led the nation during the 3942 Auroria Terror Attacks, and it was the driving force in installing an extremely capitalist system into Selucia. It saw the rise and fall of a dozen parties, and was extremely successful in Elections. The Gime-Ṡiddiq Ṡurby was also, though only existant for 5 years, a major player. It installed a Calatian Monarch in Cildania and passed economic reform there. The Parti Trois à Droite is the newest addition, but has already been active in passing bills. Both of the above were short lived, however. The 3Right is the new, up and coming development in the region - and is considered a long term plan. As Luthori is more active politically. Directors Directors are elected by members every 5 years in the ITRO, and there are three per turn. Directors cannot run more than 3 times. There have been 45 Directors across 15 Elections in the history of the ITRO (nee denotes changed name after marriage. Léon nee Ulpius changed his name after marrying his male partner, despite being male): 3916 - 3921: Humphrey Vivictus Invictus I, Catherine Silicius, Alexandria Sarmartae 3921 - 3926: Lena Superior, Maximus Dalmatia, Alexandria Sarmartae 3926 - 3931: Lena Superior, Maximus Dalmatia, Alexandrina Tarquinii 3931 - 3936: Lena Superior, Alexandrina Tarquinii, Catherine Arius 3936 - 3941: Alexandrina Tarquinii, Catherine Arius, Hutch Pompeii 3941 - 3946: Hutch Pompeii, Humphrey Magnus Invictus II, Samantha Magnus 3946 - 3951: Humphrey Magnus Invictus II, Samantha Magnus, Katlynn Pontius 3951 - 3956: Samantha Magnus, Hutch Pompeii, Katlynn Pontius 3956 - 3961: Fredrick Octavius, Claudia Augustus, Katlynn Pontius 3961 - 3966: Thomas Ulpius, Steven Aquillius, Sophia Julius 3966 - 3971: Sophia Julius, Garth Septimus, Thomas Ulpius 3971 - 3976: Lucius Burgessum, Sophia Julius, Cassandra Thessilonicus Stevenson, 3976 - 3981: Jake Crassus, Larissa Augustus, Léon Ulpius-Thompson 3981 - 3986: Luke Peregrinius Crassus, Qe'het Extremandurus, Rhiannon Aurora 3986 - 3991: Rhiannon Aurora, Humphrey Invictus III, Larissa Newton 3991 - 3996: Rhiannon Aurora, Cassandra Thessilonicus Stevenson, Rimona Montgomerey 3996 - 4001: Cassandra Thessilonicus Stevenson, Rimona Montgomerey, Humphrey Invictus IV 4001 - 4006: Humphrey Invictus IV, Qe'het Extremandurus, Katrina Smith 4006 - 4011: Humphrey Invictus IV, Larissa Newton, Katrina Smith Members Famous members include: Humphrey Invictus I Catherine Silicius (nee Varsus) Alexandria Sarmartae (nee Tarsus) Lena Superior (nee Marathonicus) Maximus Dalmatia Alexandrina Tarquinii (nee Barabus) Catherine Arius (nee Milqartar) Humphrey Invictus II Samantha Invictsu (nee Magnus) Katlynn Pompeii (nee Pontius) Hutch Pompeii Fredrick Octavius Claudia Octavius (nee Augustus) Joseph Volusius Steven Aquillius Lilly Septimus (nee Superbus) Sophia Julius Thomas Ulpius Garth Septimus Lucius Burgessum Cassandra Stevenson (nee Thessilonicus) Larissa Newton (nee Augustus) Leon Thompson (nee Ulpius) Ryan Uvexus Stephanie Larkingstone (nee Maximus) Jake Crassus Katherine 'Qehet' Salisbury (nee Extremandurus) Humphrey Lawson Invictus III Lukii Peregrinius Rimona Rane Montgomerey (nee Kahn) Rhiannon Aurora (nee Auroria) Katrina Smith (nee Johnstone) Anthem This is the anthem of the Parties in the Organization, often considered a masterpiece of poetry: O, motherland of the isles, hear the cry of your children, across the sea of fears, we see a beach of yellow. The mid-day moon casts a shadow, and the alluring scent of mist, for when I woke, I cried to dream again. None number the men, who follow thy steps, but fail ever to equal, the dream of the first son of Eliyahu. And so, whispered the tides, I cry forever to dream again, Of that mid-day moon, that has awoken my sword. And on to battle! Cry them who see the light, Or is this fabled light, The product of my illusion? No point may we argue more, They shall not welcome us, But the light of the sons of Mars, Are forever in Selucia.